the Canadian tournament miracles do come true
by shikarimon
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal or Love". Hope you like it... couples inside... Serena has a disease. Will she make live or die by the hands of a goddemon Raiku? ...see more of Serena's siblings here... DON'T SUE ME!... hope you love it!
1. Default Chapter

the Canadian tournament, miracles do come true (sequel to "betrayal or love")

by: hotachan4ever

AN: I hope you like this one. It's about many bladers come together and go against each other for the championship of Canada. Miracles are the love for the couples.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Sailor Moon. I also do not own Yugioh, Ranma 1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Tenchi Muyo. They go to their respective anime shows. All other characters/bitbeasts that you do not know are mine. (This is mostly Beyblade.)

Crossover: SM/Beyblade/Yugioh/Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Ranma 1/2/Tenchi Muyo

Couple: Tyson/Kai, Ray/Serena, Max/Hotaru, Kenny/Amy, Amara/Michelle, Mina/Yaten,

Lita/Andrew

Character Bio:

The White Angels  
  
Silencer Real Name: Serena Other Name: Diana Brother: Kai Fav. Bitbeast: Tsuki

Subzero Real Name: Amy Other Name: Ice Mirage Brother: Tyson Fav. Bitbeast: Harmony Blaze Real Name: Mina Other Name: Meteor Brother: Max Fav. Bitbeast: Aphrodite Destruction of Earth Real Name: Hotaru Other Name: Shinimegami Brother: Ray Fav. Bitbeast: Silencer

Lightning Blaze Real Name: Lita Other Name: Electro Brother: Kenny Fav. Bitbeast: Zeus  
  
Managers of the White Angels (they also beyblade)  
  
Windstorm Real Name: Amara Other Name: Tornado Fav. Bitbeast: Naze

Cyclone Real Name: Michelle Other Name: Hurricane Fav. Bitbeast: Poseidon

Rebirth of Time Real Name: Trista Other Name: Isthmus Fav. Bitbeast: Chronos  
  
Other members of the White Angels  
  
Priestess of Saturn Real Name: Molly Other Name: Mol Fav. Bitbeast: Earth

Priest of the Moon Real Name: Andrew Other Name: Drew Fav. Bitbeast: Tranquility

Priestess of the Moon Real Name: Lizzie Other Name: Liz Fav. Bitbeast: Serenity

Guardian of the Stars Real Names: Seiya, Yaten, Taiki Other Names: Fighter, Healer, Maker Fav. Bitbeasts: Mau, Kinmoku, Sagittarius

Guardian of the Amazons Real Names: Sara, Hanna, Kara, Lana Other Names: Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta Fav. Bitbeasts: Togepi, Pikachu, Lapras, Mew  
  
The Black Angels (work for Bio-volt and Nemesis Faction)  
  
The Prince of Earth Real Name: Darien Other Name: Endymion Fav. Bitbeast: Terra

The Priestess of Fire Real Name: Raye Other Name: Firestorm Fav. Bitbeast: Flame

The Queen of the Negaverse Real Name: Beryl Other Name: Metalia Fav. Bitbeast: Jade

The Doom Tree Family Real Names: Ann, Alan Other Names: Mistress Nine, Pharaoh Ninety Fav. Bitbeasts: Toga, Napa  
  
Blade Breakers13 years old (except for Ray and Kai)

Ray & Kai14 years old

White Angels13 years old

Managers of the White Angels22 years old

Black Angels13 years old (except for Beryl and Darien)

Beryl & Darien14 years old

It was the end of the battle between the Psykick and the Blade Breakers. All of the Blade Breakers were assembled in Tyson's backyard. They were practicing/training to prepare themselves from the Saint Shields. Tyson and Hillary were yelling at each other's heads, Kai was thinking how Tyson was cute, how he was jealous at Hillary, and how his sister, Serena, was doing, Ray and Max were trying to stop the fight, and Kenny was typing very fast on his laptop to improve all of their beyblades. "You've got mail," said Dizzy, Kenny's laptop, for Dizzy was a bitbeast trapped inside of Kenny's laptop. Everyone looked up to Kenny. Kenny opened the letter and said, "It's address to all Blade Breakers." Everyone, including Kai, gathered around to see what it was. The letter said:

Dear Blade Breakers,

You are cordially invited to the Canadian tournament. This is hosted by yours truly, the White Angels. I hope that you can make it to this tournament. You will be surprised by who is competing against each other. This tournament will be held in one of our member's hometown, Toronto, Canada. If you want to come, please send e-mail back to (this is not an actual e-mail address ). The people who we contacted are listed below. Thank you for your cooperation.

The team captain of the White Angels

Silencer, a.k.a. Serena.

Tyson yelled, "All right! We're going to the Canadian tournament!" Everyone was excited, but Hillary just happened to ask, "What about the Saint Shields? They're probably the evilest bladers ever." Tyson groaned and said, "Hillary, you just have to spoil the mood." Kai glared at Hillary for making HIS Tyson sad, Ray and Max were down in the dumps right about now, and Kenny was reading the list. "Not necessarily Hillary," said Kenny. "And what's that suppose to mean," asked Hillary. Kenny gulped from Hillary's glare and said, "Well, I'll read which teams were notified." Kai said, "How about I read it." Kenny gulped again and nodded his head, while turning his laptop to Kai. "It says: The teams who are most likely competing are the All Stars, the White Tigers, the Majestics, the Psykick, the White Angels, the Black Angels, the Blade Breakers, and the Saint Shields," said Kai. Right now, everyone was shocked because they have to blade their friends/enemies again. "All right! We get to see who's best in blading," said Max. At this very moment, the All Stars, the White Tigers, the Majestics, the Psykick, the Black Angels, and the Saint Shields were also agreeing to the tournament.

One week later, we see the Blade Breakers at the airport with Mr. Dickinson. Everyone was excited on going to the Canadian tournament. Kai and Tyson were sitting next to each other and holding hands while everyone else was talking about the tournament. During the one week, Kai and Tyson confessed their love for each other; everyone else was happy for them, including Hillary. "Kai, are you sure you want to go to Canada? You're sister is there and so will the rest of our sisters," said a concerned Tyson. "Don't worry, Ty. I'm sure that my sister will be happy to see me, including everyone else," said Kai. Tyson nodded while the attendant said, "All aboard to Canada's airplane. Please come here and get settled into the plane." The Blade Breakers and Mr. Dickinson boarded the plane; the plane took off.

A couple of hours later (I have no idea how much hours it take from Japan to Canada ;), everyone had jet lagged. They got off of the plane and saw something that made them very shocked. There were all the bladers competing for the tournament right in front of their own eyes. "Hey! Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Michael, Steve, Emily, Eddy, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Kane, Salima, Jim, Goki! How are you," shouted the Blade Breakers. The said people turned around and greeted them. "What are you all staying around the airport for? Aren't you going to go to your hotel," asked a confused Ray. "Well, the White Angels graciously decided to let all of us stay at their house, but comes with a catch," said Kane. "Oh boy. What's the catch," asked Max. "Well, we have to work for one of their members on something, but they didn't say anything," said Mariah. "Where are the Black Angels," asked Kai, who was remembering what they did to his sister. "I don't know," said Emily, "But my calculations say that the White Angels doesn't want them snooping around their house." "You are correct," said a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned their heads and saw six girls. One had short blue hair, one had a red bow in her blond hair, one had short cornflower blond hair, one had shoulder-length black hair, one had brown hair, and the last had greenish black hair. The Blade Breakers, excluding Kai, yelled, "Mina/Amy/Lita/Hotaru!" The four ran to their sisters and hugged the oxygen out of them. "Um... as much as they love you... they need to breath," said the short cornflower blond hair. The four Blade Breakers let go and apologized over and over again. "Don't worry. We're fine," said the blue haired girl. "Um... do you four know them," asked a confused group of people. "Of course. This is my sister, Mina/Amy/Lita/Hotaru," said the four. The White Tigers exclaimed, "Hotaru!" before going up to her. Kai wonder, Where's Serena? Kai then asked, "Where is Serena?" Everyone turned to the girls and the greenish black haired lady said, "I'm Trista and the one with the short cornflower blond hair is Amara. As to answer your question, young Kai. You're sister is working right now. We will be taking you to her as we speak." Kai nodded and everyone followed the girls out to find a yellowish blue car and a greenish black van. "Please put your things in Amara's car and file inside the van," said Hotaru. Everyone agreed and did as told. Now, they were on their way.

Thirty minutes later, they stopped in front of a two-story store. "Why are we stopping here," asked a confused Michael. "This is where you will be staying," said Mina while hopping out of the van. Everyone shrugged and walked inside with their cargo. Once inside, they saw a lot of people there. A young girl with yellow hair stepped up and asked, "Welcome to the Moonshine Silver Alliance. How may I help you?" She looked up and exclaimed, "Oh! Mistresses. Mistress Serena and Masters Inuyasha, Tenchi, Yuseke, and Ranma are in the back." "Thank you Hidoka," said Trista. Everyone looked around the massive store and saw a beyblade store, a martial arts store, and archery sets. Each has their own valuable.

A familiar silverish blond haired girl came out of the kitchen and was holding a tray. She walked past everyone and put food on the table while saying, "Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Higashi. I hope that you love it." "It's fine Serena. Thank you so much for your hospitality and helping Kagome with her archery," said Mrs. Higashi. "It's no problem at all, Mrs. Higashi," said Serena. Serena walked away and notices Kai. "Kai," exclaimed Serena while hugging him. "What are you doing here Serena," asked Kai. "I work here," said Serena. Two men with black haired tied in a ponytail walked up to Serena, grabbed her by the arms, and dragged her in the back. Kai was not happy with this and everyone followed the three.

In the back, everyone heard the three talking but found five people. "Serena, take a breather. You worked hard enough and you have class to teach. We don't want you to pass out like the last time," said one of the black haired men who dragged her away. "I'll be fine, Ranma. Everyone, I'll be fine. I was just exhausted last time," said Serena. "That was no exhaustion, Serena. You had to go the hospital," said a sleek black haired man. "Yuseke is right, Rena. You also had a fever of 101," said a silver haired man. "I'll be fine, guys. And stop worrying about me. Besides, don't you want to rejoice of seeing our brother Kai again," asked an innocent looking Serena. Yuseke, Ranma, the silver haired man, and the other blacked hair man gasped and turned around. Kai didn't know what hit him, because he was in the middle of a hugging group. "Kai! It's you brother! Where have you been," were the questions/responses. Kai pushed them away and looked at them straight in the eye. They look kind of familiar, thought Kai. He looked closely, gasped, and asked, "Yuseke? Ranma? Tenchi? Inuyasha?" The four nodded and Kai hugged each of them, causing a reaction between every person, except for the White Angels, Serena, and Tyson. "All right! I want answers now! How do you know them," asked an incredulous group of bladers.

A while later, everyone finally understood Kai. He was stolen away by Voltaire, who was by the way not their grandfather. They felt sorry for Kai but was none-the-less happy for the reunion of the siblings, Serena being the youngest. "Now that that is settled, I want to know what's the catch for staying in this house of yours," said Robert. Serena nodded and the five answered, "Each of you will help out in the store/restaurant/classes because we can't do this on our own. Our brother Marik and our sister Ishizu are at Battle City for the duel monsters tournament. We need all the help we can get. So this is the plan. Tyson and Kai will be helping me teach kids how to beyblade. Lee, Kevin, Salima, Robert, Ozuma , and Mariah will help Tenchi and Yuseke teach kids how to do martial arts, use kendo swords, and archery. Ray will help me and Lita with making food for the restaurant customers at lunch. Kenny, Emily, and Max will help Amy teach the children how to make their own beyblades. Johnny, Goki, Jim, and Enrique will help with cleaning up all the tables in the restaurant and putting new silverware for the next customers. Mariam, Joseph, and Oliver will help teach the children history like arts and wars and stuff like that. Dunga and Kane will help me sell bake goods in the bakery store. Michael, Eddy, and Steve will help with Inuyasha and Ranma on the children's physical attire. Are there any questions?" Everyone shook their head 'no' and Serena said, "Good." She then coughed while Inuyasha, Ranma, Tenchi, and Yuseke became worried. "Serena, go lie down in the house. We'll show them to their rooms," said Inuyasha. Serena nodded and walked slowly towards her room while Ranma was watching her not fall down.

When the duo left, Kai asked, "What's wrong with Serena?" Inuyasha, Yuseke, and Tenchi looked at each other and finally said something. "There's a virus planted inside Serena, making her bond with the tree of life. If the tree of life is harmed or the data inside is polluted, she will become sick," said Inuyasha. The Blade Breakers, the Psykick, the Majestics, the White Tigers, the All Stars, and the Saint Shields were shocked that Serena was sick. "Can we do anything about it? What's the tree of life? Who planted the virus? Is there a cure for the virus? What type of virus is it," asked everyone. "Whoa! Let us speak first," said Yuseke. Everyone settled down and listened to the news. "Well, the virus is an unknown virus to everyone. It makes you bound to something precious to you. For example, if you are bounded to your bitbeasts and they just die instantly, you will also die along with it. Just like Serena is bounded to the tree of life. Once it's hurt, she's hurt," said Tenchi. "Do you remember Raiku, Kai," asked Inuyasha. Kai said, "Yeah. It was that weirdo who was trying to use Serena's powers to destroy the Judgment Gates. Why?" "Well, Raiku was the maker of the virus. He came back and sought out Serena. While Serena was running away from him, he had a ki blast full of the virus and sent it to Serena, hitting her backside," said Ranma, while coming back from Serena's room. "How's Serena," asked the four brothers. "Serena's resting right now. She shouldn't have strained herself," said Ranma. Everyone was solemn and asked, "What's the tree of life?" The five brothers looked at each other and said, "It's a secret between all of the families. We're sorry, but we can't say." They nodded again and Inuyasha said, "We'll take you to your rooms right now." Everyone got up from where they had sat and walked to the back of the store/restaurant.

The next day, everyone woke up and headed towards the breakfast table, only they were lost in the maze. "Man! I'm hungry," complained Tyson and Gary. "We all are, but we're lost," said Joseph. While they were contemplating about which direction to take, an unknown voice behind them said, "Are you all lost?" They turned their heads and saw Serena standing behind them. All the boys, except for Kai, Tyson, Robert, and Ozuma, were blushing, for Serena was wearing a silver top with a black mini-skirt while the girls were giggling. "Um... yes we are, Serena," said Ray. Serena smiled and said, "I'll take you there then." "All right," shouted Tyson. Serena giggled and said, "Follow me." They wind up with six different hallways with six different colors. One hallway was dark blue, one was black, one was blood red, one was silver, one was lavender, and one was white. "Are you sure you know where we are going Serena," asked a worrisome Lee. Serena said, "Yes, I'm sure. The lavender takes you to the dining room, the kitchen, and the storage room. The dark blue takes you to the store/restaurant. The black takes you to the living room, art room, music room, and hospital wards. The silver takes you to the restrooms, the swimming pool, and the arcade. The white takes you back to your respective rooms that you stayed in and the Space Time Continuum for more practicing. The blood red takes you to the gym, the outside dojo, the inside dojo, the beyblading practice room, the dueling room, and an off limits room. And I do mean off limits. No one is allowed inside there unless you are part of the family or one of the family members wants you to learn our secrets. Now, I'm going to go to the music room. Bye!" There, the group split up into two. Few heading towards the lavender, few heading towards the blood red, and Serena heading towards the black.

After the people who were following the lavender halls, they followed the blood red halls to train for the Canadian tournament. They went along the halls and wind up with six doors. One door had a 'KEEP OUT' sign while the rest were in different colors. "Aw man! Which door are we suppose to take to the beyblading room," whined Tyson. "Tyson please be quiet. I hear beyblades spinning behind the blue door," said Ray. "All right! Let's get ready to practice everyone," said Max. They walked to the blue door, turned the doorknob, opened the room, and saw Kai, Lee, Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, Dunga, Jim, Kane, and Kevin practicing. They walked inside and looked around. It was huge! The walls were white with a tint of gray, making it look like an outside practice room. "Whoa! This place is huge," said Mariah. Every one else nodded their heads and started to go to their own team captain to get some practice in, but before they could do anything, everyone stopped to listen to the sounds outside. They were curious, headed outside the blue door, entered the red door, and saw something surprising.

Behind the door, there was the White Angels, Inuyasha, Ranma, Tenchi, and Yuseke doing many different styles of martial arts. Ranma and Yuseke were using their chi/ki/spirit energy to hit each other. Tenchi was balancing on sticks and was practicing with an energy sword of Jurai. Inuyasha was practicing with his sword and swirls of wind were around the sword, making the power increase. Amara, Michelle, and Trista were sparring with Mina, Lita, and Amy. Hotaru, Sara, Hanna, Kara, Lana, Lizzie, and Molly were meditating at least 3 feet high above the ground. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Andrew were sparring with each other and using weapons like daggers and swords. Off to the distance, you can see Serena with bows and arrows, making the arrows never missing the target. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and asked, "May we help you?" The bladers were still gaping at them, not even responding. Serena rolled her eyes and made her way towards Ray. Amy and Hotaru doing the same with Kenny and Max. The three girls walked up to them and kissed them on the boys' lips. Max, Kenny, and Ray were shocked and kissed back. After the kiss, Hotaru, Amy, and Serena slapped the rest of the boys, making them come back to reality. "Like my sister asked, 'May we help you,'" asked Ranma. "Well, we wanted to see what the commotion was about and now we saw, we'll leave you all alone," said Ozuma while everyone was filing out of the red door. Everyone else outside of the dojo shrugged and continued what they were doing before.

After dinner, Ray, Kenny, and Max couldn't get the three girls out of their heads. They began to wonder around the halls together and gotten lost in the process. "Now, where are we," asked Max. "Got lost again," asked a different, but familiar voice. The three boys turned around and saw the girls that were occupying their thoughts. "You could say that," said Kenny while blushing and looking at Amy. Max and Ray were doing the same thing, but to different girls. The three girls said, "We'll help you out of the maze." The three boys followed the three girls and walked towards the center of the halls. "Here you go. I hope you remember what I said in the morning," said Serena. The three boys couldn't take it anymore. They were just right there. Kenny (I know Kenny is being OOC right now along with Ray and Max), Max, and Ray went up to Amy, Hotaru, and Serena and kissed them senselessly. Serena, Hotaru, and Amy were enjoying the kiss and kissed back with much ferocity. Their tongues collided together, and they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily. "I love you Amy/Hotaru/Serena," said Kenny/Max/Ray. The three girls blushed and answered with a 'I love you too' towards the boys. Ray, Max, and Kenny were ecstatic and kissed Serena, Amy, and Hotaru senselessly again.

A week later, everyone was getting used to helping around with the classes, bakery store, restaurant, and cleaning all of the house. Each one did their share and each one was rewarded. "All right everyone. Today is the day for the Canadian tournament to start," said Serena. Everyone cheered and went inside their respective busses. They rode towards Toronto's bey stadium. Once arrived there, they met up with the Black Angels, the ruthless people ever to beyblade. The White Angels glared at the Black Angels as Serena walked up to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I, Silencer, am happy to welcome the teams and everyone to the fifth Canadian Tournament held in Toronto, Canada. Please welcome the teams! The Blade Breakers," the Blade Breakers stepped onto the stage, "The Psykick," the four stepped up to the stage, "The White Tigers," the four stepped onto the stage, "The Majestics," they stepped up, "The All Stars," the four 'stars' stepped up, "The Saint Shields," the four went on stage, "The Black Angels," the five people wearing black hoods stepped up, "And the returning champs, The White Angels!" Silencer's team stepped up onto the stage and every Toronto person was screaming and yelling and cheering.

Inside the stadium, the teams were sitting on the beydish. "All right, ladies and gentlemen. I'm D.J. Cool and I am going to let the team captains pick a number from this box and see where they stand in the tournament. Will Ozuma please pick a number?" Ozuma walked up to D.J., put his hand inside the box, and pulled out an orange ball. "All right! Ozuma's team is going to be in block C. Will Kane of the Psykick please come up," said D.J. Kane did the same as Ozuma, but the ball was gold this time. D.J. said, "All right! Kane's team is going to be in block B. Will the Prince of Earth come on up?" The Prince of Earth, a.k.a. Darien, went and picked out a black ball. "The Black Angels are going to be in block D. Will Robert of the Majestics come on up," said D.J. Robert pulled out a clear ball. "Well, block D is full. The Black Angels and the Majestics are going head to head for the last box. Will Michael of the All Stars please come up," said D.J. Michael picked out a white ball. "Well, block B is full. Will Lee come on up," said D.J. Lee picked up a blue ball. D.J. said, "Well, your team is in block A for the tournament. Will Kai of the Blade Breakers please come on up?" Kai picked out a red ball. "There you have it everyone! The tournament has been picked. The White Angels and the White Tigers are going head to head in block A. The Psykick and the All Stars are going head to head in block B. The Blade Breakers and the Saint Shields are going head to head in block C. And the Black Angels and the Majestics are going head to head in block D. Let the tournament begin," shouted D.J. Cool.

Two days later, the semi-finals were up. It was the Blade Breakers versus the Black Angels and the White Angels versus the All Stars. Right this very second, Max from the Blade Breakers and Alan from the Black Angels were going head to head. "Go Draciel," shouted Max. "Go Napa," shouted Alan. Both bitbeasts were out of their beyblade and were giving all they've got. There was a blinding light, and Alan's beyblade was out of the dish. "And the winner is Max from the Blade Breakers," shouted D.J. Max walked away and was soon being hugged by his comrades. "All right Max! One more win and we're going to the finals," said Tyson. Max said, "Yeah! But Kai, don't take lightly to them. They're powerful, much more powerful than us. I'm whooped from transferring almost all of my energy to Draciel. Dragoon and Driger were great, but just be careful with Dranzer." Kai nodded and went to face the Prince of Earth, Darien. "All right! Bladers are you ready? Three, Two, One! Let It Rip," shouted D.J. while both bladers ripped their cords. "You are going down, Kai. And after that, I'll be doing something 'fun' with Serena," laughed out Darien. Kai growled and said, "Big mistake. You mess with my sister, you mess with all of her brothers. Dranzer!" "Ha! I can beat that overgrown size bird. Terra!" A firebird came out along with a black lion. Both clashed together and a blinding light surrounded everything. "Kai," shouted the Blade Breakers, Tyson more so than others. Once the light died down, Kai's beyblade was spinning inside the dish while Darien's blade was out of bounds. "And the winner is Kai. The Blade Breakers are advancing to the finals," shouted D.J., "Let's check on with the White Angels and the All Stars." Everyone looked up and saw that Serena was battling with Michael. A double take was taken place and Serena won, making the finals between the Blade Breakers and the White Angels. "There you have it folks! The Blade Breakers and the White Angels are going head to head in the finals," shouted D.J. The audience screamed, shouted, and cheered for both teams.

"Aw man! We have to go and battle against our sisters," said Tyson. The Blade Breakers nodded their heads while looking at the White Angels. "I can't believe that this is the outcome," said Ray while thinking of Serena, his girlfriend. "Me too," said Max who was thinking about Hotaru. "I wonder what they're thinking about," said Kenny while thinking about Amy. With the White Angels, they were talking among each other. "This was great," said Hotaru. "I know. I can't believe that Serena was right about the tournament," said Amara. "Well, I do have my perks," said Serena. Just then, Serena was in a coughing fit and collapsed on the ground. "Serena," shouted her teammates. The Blade Breakers heard a thump and turned to see Serena on the ground breathing heavily. "Serena," shouted the Blade Breakers. They rushed towards her and Serena said, "The tree is hurting inside and there's a virus growing fast in it." Everyone was panicking and rushed Serena towards the hospital ward.

While rushing, the Psykick, Saint Shields, Majestics, All Stars, and White Tigers were rushing towards them. Ranma, Inuyasha, Tenchi, and Yuseke were taking up the rear. "What happened to Serena," shouted Inuyasha. "She just collapsed and said that the tree was hurting with a virus spreading faster into the data stream," said Amy. "Sh," said Yuseke and Inuyasha. "There are children present here," said Ranma and Tenchi. The two blushed and asked, "What are we going to do?" "We are going to take her to the tree of life and stop the evil man who prevents the tree to live," said a new voice. Everyone turned and saw a woman and a boy wearing Egyptian clothing. "Ishizu! Marik! Thank goodness that you are here. Marik help us carry Serena towards the tree of life," said Ranma. Marik nodded and ran towards his sister. Everyone went into airplanes (convenient, ne?) and flew as fast as they could to Tenchi's shrine.

Arriving there, they saw Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, Ryoki, Washu, Yosho, and Mr. Muyo looking towards a crazy man who was laughing evilly. They also saw Boton, Hiie, Kurama, and Kuwabara standing near the group. "Who are you," asked Boton. "He's Raiku. An evil man who wants our sister," said a new but familiar voice. Eleven people turned around and spotted Yuseke, Ranma, Tenchi, Inuyasha, Serena, Marik, Ishizu, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hillary, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Amy, Hotaru, Mina, Lita, Hanna, Kana, Sara, Lana, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ozuma, Mariam, Dunga, Joseph, Kane, Salima, Goki, Jim, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Mariah, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Michael, Steve, Eddy, and Emily (lots of people, ne?) standing around and glaring at the hated man who poisoned Serena. "Ah. The wondrous group. How glad you recognized me Ranma, Tenchi, Yuseke, Inuyasha, Kai, Marik, Ishizu, Serena," laughed Raiku. "Urameshi/Lord Tenchi you know this wacko man," asked the eleven people. "Of course, you dolt! We said that he was the one who put the deadly virus on our sister Serena," said Tenchi/Yuseke. "If you want her to live, you have to kill me," said Raiku. "It will be our pleasure, you demon," said Inuyasha.

The battle was fierce and was starting to rain on them. Serena, with the help of Ray and Ishizu, went to heal the tree of life. She almost was about to give up, but Ray helped along the way. "Why are you so persistent on protecting this wench? I mean, all of you don't even look alike, let alone are related to each other," said Raiku while avoiding the Tetsaiga. "Because she is our light who brought us together," said Inuyasha. "She's the one who makes us realize that our destiny is not set in stones," said Tenchi. "Serena's the one who always has great advice about everything and will always be our sister," said Kai. "Even if all of us is not related, we are still bonded as one," said Ranma. "And together with our powers, we will defeat you, Raiku. To save our sister, we will kill you," said Yuseke. Everyone was astounded that the siblings were glowing. Serena glowing silver, Kai glowing red, Yuseke glowing dark blue, Tenchi glowing white, Inuyasha glowing dark red, Marik glowing gold, Ranma glowing light blue, and Ishizu glowing blackish yellow. "We are one! We will defeat you Raiku! With the powers of the goddesses and gods, you are nothing," shouted all eight siblings. A silver wolf, a red phoenix, a dark blue dragon, a white fox, a dark red snake, a golden eagle, a light blue tiger, and a blackish yellow lion came forth from their bodies and hurled themselves at Raiku. Unexpectedly, Raiku was unprepared for this and was saying, "NO! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" He then was turned into many sparkles of silver, red, dark blue, white, dark red, gold, light blue, and blackish yellow towards the sky. "It's finally over," said an exhausted Ishizu. Every person there walked towards the airplane and headed back to Toronto, Canada.

Two days later, the finals have started. Everyone who was at the last battle between the chosen ones and Raiku were present and accounted for. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! This is the day for who will come atop for the Canadian Tournament. Let's give it up for the Blade Breakers and the White Angels," shouted D.J. Cool. The audience cheered, screamed, and yelled for the teams. "Now let's get started. Representing the Blade Breakers is Max, and representing the White Angels is Michelle! Bladers are you ready? Three, Two, One! Let It Rip," said D.J. Max and Michelle ripped their cords and their blades clashed together in the center of the dish. They went back and forth from each other and ended up as a tie. The next one was Amara and Tyson, which the battle was also ended as a tie. The last of them was Kai and Serena, who also tied for the last battle. (I'm lazy to write the battles. Imagine it up. ) "This is unbelievable! Both teams have tied throughout the entire Canadian Tournament! Well, to get this over with, we will have a tie breaker between the two teams," said D.J. "Actually, we were wondering if the Blade Breakers would like to share the title with us," said Trista. The Blade Breakers were shocked and just nodded their heads. "There you have it folks! This tournament will end as a tie and the title will be shared among the two teams," said D.J. The audience cheered and the trophy was handed in front of Serena and Kai. Kai smiled and lifted Serena while Serena lifted the trophy for all to see.

"This was the best tournament ever," said Serena while leaning against Ray. "You said it," said Hotaru while leaning against Max. "I can't believe that you three have girlfriends," said Hillary. "You better believe it sister," said Amy while leaning against a really blushing Kenny. "I guess that this is goodbye, huh everyone," asked Amara. "Nope! It won't be over until all of us have a reunion tournament between everyone. Besides, Ishizu, Marik, Ranma, Tenchi, Yuseke, and Inuyasha formed their team called the Metallics," said Serena and Kai. Everyone eyes widened and looked at the five brothers and one sister. "Well, we couldn't let our brother and sister have all the fun now can we," snide the six. Everyone laughed and said, "So, we better get going," said Kane. "Yeah. We have to help out in the BBA Research facility for Dr. Judy," said Emily. "We have to go back to the village and tell our wondrous story to the elders and that we found Hotaru," said Lee. "We also have to tell our elders that the bitbeasts are in the right hands," said Ozuma. "Since it's over, the only thing we have to do now is this," said Lita. "And what's that," asked everyone. The White Angels smiled widely and yelled out, "LET IT RIP!!!!!" Everyone laughed and yelled out all together, "LET IT RIP!!!!"

**The End!!!!!**


	2. notice

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to update some of my stories anytime soon. I know that you want me to update, but I'm starting to concentrate solely on my new story: The Rebel Sisters and the 'Kage'. Thank you for reading my fanfics, and I'll try to make something up for the stories you want me to update. (Hence the TRY)It's very complicated since I have to come up with an outline in my head first. Sorry and thank you for reviewing!

Yours truly,

Shikarimon


End file.
